


Day 79

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [79]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 79

THREE HOURS LEFT...

221B...

"Connection, connection, connection. There muthht be a connection....Carl Powers, killed twenty years ago. The bomber knew him; admitted that he knew him. The bomber’s iPhone was in stationery from the Czech Republic. First hostage from Cornwall; the second from London; the third from Yorkshire, judging by her accent. What's he doing – working his way round the world? Showing off?"

NUMBER BLOCKED

"You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Joining the...dots."

Damn it....need more time...c'mon...

"Three hours: boom...boom!"

 

"Great...thank you, thanks again..."

"It was a real shame. I liked her. She taught you how to do your colours."

"Colours?"

"You know...what goes best with what. I should never wear cerise, apparently. Drains me."

"Who was that?"

"Home Office..."

"Home Office?"

"Well, Home Secretary, actually. Owes me a favour."

"She was a pretty girl but she messed about with herself too much. They all do these days."

uh-hmmm...

"People can hardly move their faces. It’s silly, isn’t it?!"

Hmmm...

"Did you ever see her show?"

"Not until now."

"That’s the brother. No love lost there, if you can believe the papers."

"So I gather. I’ve just been having a very fruitful chat with people who loved this show. Fan sites – indispensable for gossip....

 

At the Prince home:

 

"...It’s more common than people think. The tetanus is in the soil, people cut themselves on rose bushes, garden forks, that sort of thing. If left un..."

Damnn...a wee bit close...

"...treated..."

"I don’t know what I’m going to do now."

hmmm...uh-hummm

"...Right...?"

"I mean, she’s left me this place, which is lovely..."

"...but it’s not the same without her."

Uh-huh...

"...That’s why my paper wanted to get the, um, the full story straight from the horse’s mouth. You sure it’s not too soon?"

"No."

"Right..."

 

At 221B:

 

"John."

"Hi. Look, get over here quickly. I think I’m onto something. You’ll need to pick up some stuff first. You got a pen?"

"I'll remember..."


End file.
